


Accepting Fate

by JantoJones



Series: Stand-alone Two (The 2nd 100) [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: Illya is hurt, and he knows help won't be coming.





	Accepting Fate

Lying on his back, Illya watched as several vultures glided around in the sky above him.

“I’m not dead yet,” he croaked, his parched throat too painful to shout.

The birds were obviously attracted by the copious amounts of red blood which had spilled from the body of a different type of bird lying a few feet from him. He tried to ignore the trickle of his own blood which was soaking into the baked earth. Illya knew death was coming, and was strangely accepting of it. He’d faced it on many occasions, but the knowledge his partner would find hum had always kept hope alive. This time though, no help would be forthcoming, so there was no need for hope.

Illya had been sent to a Thrush facility, deep in the Mojave Desert, with no back-up close by and no radio contact. His mission was to infiltrate the facility, which had state of the art security and scanning equipment. This had meant he’d had to go in without communications and no way to call for help if he needed it. He would have to get back to his vehicle to retrieve his communicator. His assignment was then to gather any information he could find and shut down the facility by whatever means necessary. Being Illya, this naturally meant making it go boom.

The assignment had been a breeze. Illya had taken many photographs with his miniature camera and then rigged up several explosions, using equipment he’d found around the facility. Not wishing to take life where it wasn’t necessary, he’d sounded the fire alarm a couple of minutes before triggering the bombs. He’d escaped by hiding himself amongst the evacuating personnel, before slipping away into the nearby caves, where he had hidden is motorcycle.

His luck had run out when he was recognised by a guard who pursued him on his own bike. The chase had gone on for twenty minutes, during which Illya had tried to make contact with HQ, before the guard caught up with Illya. Each man had tried to push the other from his vehicle which, not only resulted in Illya dropping his communicator, but also with both of them coming off. Illya had landed badly, breaking the bones in his lower right leg. The blood was coming from the very nasty wound where one of the bones had pushed its way out through his flesh. The other guy had it much worse, having gotten caught up in his machine, and been ripped to shreds.

Illya had tried to get back to his own vehicle but even the tiniest of movements sent searing agony through him. He was left, lying on the ground, waiting for his fate.

He didn’t know how long he’d been lying in the baking heat, but after a while he thought he could hear the sound of a helicopter. Illya dismissed the sound, assuming it to be a figment of hi imagination. No-one was coming, so there was no need to get his hopes ups. Even as the noise got closer and he could see a helicopter landing, Illya’s befuddled mind refused to believe it was real.

“Tovarisch?”

He knew that voice, and he knew that word. Forcing himself to focus on the face above him, he smiled in recognition.

“Nap’leon. Why you . . . here?”

“You managed to get a channel open,” Napoleon explained, as a couple of medics began to treat Illya. “We heard what was going on and figured you’d need help.”

“Did I . . . succeed?”

“We flew over the facility and it was absolutely destroyed,” Napoleon assured him. “You did good.”

Illya smiled again and submitted himself to unconsciousness, still fully convinced he was imaging things.

“We’re ready,” one of the medics told Napoleon.

“Okay, let’s go. It’s been a while since my partner here got to terrorize the Nurses in L.A.”


End file.
